Darth Millennial
Summary Darth Millennial was a three-eyed mutant Sith Lord and Shadow Hand, heir to the lineage of Darth Bane, who lived almost a thousand years before the Battle of Yavin. Apprenticed to Darth Cognus, Millennial was powerful in the Force and had the ability to see the future. However, he and his Master disagreed on many aspects about the Sith, and Millennial became disillusioned with the Rule of Two, which he felt was far too restrictive, and saw far more sense in Lord Kaan's Rule by the Strong. Eventually, he left his enraged Master and founded the Dark Force religion, which would later become the Prophets of the Dark Side on the planet Dromund Kaas. Proclaiming himself as a prophet chosen by the will of the Force, he attracted many Force-users from across the galaxy to his religion before passing away. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Darth Millennial Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant Human, Sith Lord, Shadow Hand of Darth Cognus, Founder of the Dark Force, Supreme Prophet of the Dark Side Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts (Skilled lightsaber combatant), Weapon Mastery (Skilled swordsman), Precognition, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychometry, Forcefield Creation, Mind Manipulation/Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks Via Tutaminis), Clairvoyance, Aura sensing, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic, Able to create a Holocron, which requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale, though this is not combat applicable), Technology Manipulation (The side effects of his connection to the Dark Side are so potent that he created his own nexus that interferes with all weaponry and technology except for lightsabers) Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought Darth Cognus on multiple occasions but is ultimately weaker than her, though this should still put him well above the likes of Darth Zannah and Darth Bane as per the Rule of Two) Speed: Relativistic (Kept up with Darth Cognus), FTL Reactions and Combat Speed augmented by Precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human, At least Superhuman via Force Amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Vastly more powerful than Padawan Rivi-Anu who, while injured and exhausted, briefly held up a Venator-class star destroyer heavy cruiser class warship whose mass should be several to tens of millions of tonnes) Striking Strength: Planet Class via Force amplification (Capable of trading blows with Darth Cognus) Durability: Street level naturally, Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber, Hundreds of meters with Force abilities, at least Planetary with Telepathy Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Gifted (Millennial is highly skilled with Force powers, possessing extremely potent precognitive abilities as well as having been personally trained as a Shadow Hand of Darth Cognus. Millennial had great belief in himself and his abilities, particularly those that allowed him to see the future, and he thought that he was special enough to be chosen as the prophet of the will of the Force. But while Millennial was supremely confident in himself, he knew when to retreat, as he did to avoid his master's wrath over disagreements on how the Sith should be ruled. Millennial himself was a strong leader, as he persuaded many followers of the dark side to leave their respective orders and join him on Dromund Kaas, creating his own organization of Force wielders that also had strong precognitive abilities as a result, two of which went on to become the personal advisers for Darth Sidious.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Sense:' Force sense is among the most basic of Force abilities. It can be used to feel another being's feelings, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the dark side. Wolf is able to use this to such an extent that he is able to track Darth Talon at a distance even when she was using Force Stealth. **'Force Empathy:' Force Empathy is a Force power related to Force Sense which involves picking up impressions of an individual's feelings and general emotional state. *'Force Sight:' Force Sight, also known as Force Seeing or Combat Sense, is a basic Force ability. It enhances the bearer's visual and spatial perception even in the dark or behind walls. **'Farsight:' Farsight, also called clairvoyance or farseeing, is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. Jedi and Sith skilled in this technique were capable of detecting when friends and apprentices were in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Farsight can also be applied to combat, allowing the practitioner to glimpse moves their opponent may make, as well as outside forces that might affect the battle. **'Precognition:' Precognition, also known as danger sense, is a universal Force power that manifests in the form of Force visions of future events, guiding premonitions or warnings, and an inflow of prescience that helped the user predict their opponent's movements. **'Psychometry:' Psychometry is a Force power that is a mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. **'Force Visions:' Force Visions are rare but powerful aspects of the Force, and considered the cornerstone of the Unifying Force. Generally, when peering deep into the Force, a Force user had the potential to see events that could happen in the future. Force visions are extremely rare and uncontrollable. Often, one would meditate to gain a vision, but only a few would actually succeed. *'Force Stealth:' Force stealth, also referred to as Force Concealment or Buried Presence, is a power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force, or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Mind Manipulation:' Mind Manipulation, also known as Mind Tricks or Mind Control, refers to a spectrum of Force powers which influence the thoughts of sentient creatures, most commonly used to coerce into agreement by suggestion or to cause one to reveal information. This allows its practitioners to resolve matters in a non-violent way. It can also be used to appeal to a sensory impression for distraction or cause friendly fire among enemies. *'Telekinesis:' Telekinesis is a neutral ability that most Force-sensitives had which allows them to move and otherwise manipulate physical matter in a variety of ways, all with the power of the Force. The ability is virtually ubiquitous among Force sensitive individuals and organizations, though the techniques can differ greatly. It has a tremendous number of applications, both combative and utilitarian. **'Force Push:' Force push is a telekinetic ability of the Force that is used in an offensive or defensive manner. It can be used to varying degrees, from simply nudging or softly moving targets away from the user, to shoving and knocking them back, to sending them flying through the air, potentially causing serious injury or even death. **'Force Barrier:' Force Barrier is both an offensive and defensive Force power, aligned neither with the light or dark sides of the Force, that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend, or foe. *'Tutaminis:' Tutaminis is a set of Force abilities related to energy absorption. Designated as one in a family of Control abilities, tutaminis techniques are related to the idea that, through the Force, Force users can draw potentially harmful heat or electrical energy into their bodies and diffuse it or channel it away completely. In addition to deflecting energy weapons, this ability could eliminate the harmful effects of other energy-based Force powers such as Force lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Leaders Category:Priests Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Precognition Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Psychometry Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Energy Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Matter Users Category:Technology Users Category:Sith Category:Tier 5